


First Impressions

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Awkwardness, Distracted by sexy, Flirting, Job Interview, M/M, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Unintentional flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shockwave has been summoned to Megatron for a possible mission. But as it is the first time he gets to see Megatron in person, he gets an eyeful.Done for Secret Solenoid 2019!
Relationships: Megatron/Shockwave
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49
Collections: Secret Solenoid '19-'20





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dazzledictator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzledictator/gifts).



> Two Secret Solenoid fulfillments? I volunteered to fill in for any absentees, and I got this shortly before the deadline. I had such fun with this one!

This was the first time Shockwave had a proper look at Megatron. Yes, they had fought together, and Shockwave had worked as one of his administrative staff. Running an army was not just about pointing at where they would fight, and Megatron understood that, which made Shockwave respect him even more.

But as he was part of the Decepticon branch that dealt with the paperwork, he wasn’t high ranking enough to know what this was about. It was rare that Megatron took a one-on-one dialogue with any of the other Decepticons unless they were working on a project that Megatron wanted direct oversight over. And Megatron did not have to oversee a promotion personally, at least regular ones.

“Shockwave. Capable on the battlefield, better at the desk. Size-changing properties.” Megatron read aloud from the datapad he held in his hand. He was leaning back slightly, the lower body slightly visible instead of being hidden by the desk. The posture indicated that his legs were crossed, the right foot resting on the left knee.

Shockwave wasn’t usually that good at noticing details, but somehow it was different this time. This wasn’t like the rallies, the speeches, or even the vids he saw.

“It’s interesting how you’ve managed to escape my notice until now, but that might be just what I’m looking for.” Megatron put the datapad aside, ready to pay proper attention to Shockwave. He motioned for Shockwave to come closer, and Shockwave obeyed, inadvertently getting a far better look at Megatron. The legs had come uncrossed, but now he had a better look at Megatron’s torso. The reds really made it, and the minute movements seemed to be made to draw his eyes towards it.

Shockwave looked up, realizing that Megatron was looking at his face, not shy about looking at someone with just one optic. Shockwave was used to others looking away, not sure how to focus on just one central eye.

“I need someone like you for a special mission.” Megatron said.

“I’ll do it, Lord Megatron.” Shockwave said without any hint of hesitation. He respected Megatron far more than he respected Megazarak. And it did help that Megatron was also rather easy on the eyes, once seeing him in person.

“Do you know what the mission is?” Megatron smirked, hand waving slightly doing nothing.

Shockwave didn’t answer, flustered. He was used to saying yes to missions. He was used to being told to do something before being told what it was. And right now he was wondering if said mission was to suck Megatron’s spike. Which was a bit of an impossibility as Shockwave had no mouth. Nor did he have any digits to bring Megatron to overload with the lesser approach of the two.

“Shockwave?” Megatron had apparently not much patience.

“No.” Shockwave said, “I do not know.” He tried to keep the nervousness out of his voice as he snapped out of his fantasy, and right into the next one, imagining Megatron demanding carnal satisfaction from him.

“Good.” Megatron practically purred as he smiled. “I do enjoy having so loyal and enthusiastic subjects.”

Shockwave was already imagining himself being oh so enthusiastic riding Megatron’s spike, and the growling timbre of his voice whispering something, anything, be it commands to pleasure him or him pleased to see Shockwave in the throes of overload.

Except Megatron was actually talking, in the same timbre of the voice, but he was apparently talking about the mission. Shockwave snapped to attention, but it was too late. “- difficult, and there is no support. I can’t just throw just anyone to the cyberwolves and hope they survive, no matter how loyal they are to me.”

Shockwave felt dismay. He had been distracted. Megatron had his back turned to him, already a great indicator of how much he trusted Shockwave, but the view of his back was far from helping Shockwave from focusing. Especially as Megatron did a little tilt, the hip plates moving microseconds after the movement, before turning back to face Shockwave.

“If it were literal cyberwolves, Lugnut would suffice.” Shockwave tried to shrug, faking nonchalance to distract from the fact he hadn’t heard what the mission itself involved.

“Quite.” Megatron smirked, and Shockwave pictured that mouth at his valve while his big powerful hands were pinning him down. And he glanced at those hands, confirming that they were indeed large enough to keep him from squirming.

“It was Blackarachnia who recommended you.” Megatron continued, and the name of another Decepticon got Shockwave’s focus. “While Lugnut’s loyalty is very well known in the whole Decepticon empire,” Megatron leaned onto his desk, looking at some reports. “- mostly because he can be oh so loud about it -”

Shockwave pictured himself between Megatron and the desk, and Megatron telling him to howl as loud as he can so everyone would hear Shockwave bowing to Megatron’s carnal powers.

“- would you agree?” Megatron asked, and Shockwave tried to still himself. About Lugnut’s voice? No, Megatron would not be asking about that. He had said something else, something after talking about Lugnut. Shockwave felt his coolant reaching freezing levels as he came to the realization that he simply had not been paying attention well enough.

“Yes.” Shockwave quickly answered, not wanting to hesitate and possibly disappoint Lord Megatron. He felt massively ashamed of himself. He was driving just himself to distraction, and Megatron had thought of him for some special mission and he was missing out on the briefing!

“Blackarachnia will help with the first phase of it.” Megatron sat down, and motioned Shockwave to do the same. Shockwave didn’t hesitate as he pulled up the chair and did as instructed. “Your size-changing abilities can only get you so far -”

Shockwave had been attempting to cross his legs. A regular motion, lift the right leg, and put it on top of the left knee. But he had also been focusing on keeping his panels closed. So as he slung up his leg up, his leg extended. Way too far. The size-changing ability betrayed him as the leg flung to the wall to the left of him, and fell down onto the floor as Shockwave tried his best to keep face.

Megatron however, having not anticipated a limb to suddenly span half the length of the room, just looked at where it had landed. Both of them were frozen, Shockwave in shame, and Megatron in bafflement.

Megatron looked away and looked at Shockwave. Then, at the same time as Shockwave attempted to quietly retract his leg, Megatron had opened his mouth to say something, but the movement had him shut up and jerk around to look at the movement. Shockwave froze again.

Megatron was now quicker to look back at Shockwave. His face seemed inscrutable, Shockwave couldn’t see just what he was feeling.

“Well, first, how about you pull yourself together?” Megatron asked, though it sounded more like an order. Shockwave quickly retracted his leg until it looked the length he was used to having it. The looked at each other in silence, both of them parsing just what had happened.

“Is there something wrong?” Megatron asked, recovering faster than Shockwave.

“Not at all.” Shockwave tried not to panic at his poor show in front of Megatron. “It’s just that after what happened to Blitzwing, what is it that Blackarachnia can provide that I would not be able to do myself?” He blurted out. He saw how Megatron sat up straighter and his neutral look turned into a minor strict glance. Shockwave realized that his hopefully legitimate question that would not contradict anything Megatron had already said was anything but.

“I am going to do a little test for you.” Megatron said, and Shockwave was surprised at his willpower not to tremble. “Shut off your optic, and listen to my voice.”

Shockwave opted not to say anything. He saw Megatron stand up just as he closed his optic, and then went still, his audial focused on picking up Megatron’s voice.

“Now then, there is just us two.” Megatron said, his voice coming from Shockwave’s left. For such a huge and heavy mech, Megatron managed to step around almost silently. “There is just me, just my voice. There is nothing else for you to focus on. I want you to manually control your venting ten times. I’ll count down for you.”

Shockwave focused on his venting as Megatron slowly counted. At first he was afraid he was overheating, but he managed to keep the airflow cool enough that he wouldn’t start steaming or boiling. It went agonizingly slow, but soon enough it was just his own body, the seat he was sitting on, and Megatron walking around him, his countdown.

“Good.” Megatron said as he finished. Now I just want to ask you a few questions. Say the first thing that comes to your mind.” Shockwave nodded. The thought that this felt more like some post-battle therapy was scratching at the surface, but didn’t manage to fully form as the only thing Shockave could focus on was Megatron’s voice.

“What is your designation?”- “Shockwave.”  
“Where are you from?” - “Cybertron.”  
“What is your ability?” - “My size-changing powers.”  
“What is your greatest strength?” - “My focus.”  
“What do you want from me?” - “Your spike.”

Shockwave was at first confused as there was no question to be answered. Then he recalled what his last answer had been. Mortified, he quickly onlined his optic and looked frantically around for Megatron, who was at his right side, smirking as he stood still, looking straight at Shockwave.

“Lord Megatron, I -” Shockwave was mortified and quickly stood up.

“Believe me, you’re not the first one.” Megatron waved his hand nonchalantly. “And you’re not the first one to pop their panels in front of me.”

Shockwave jumped back, looking down at his interface array in terror, already expecting to see an erect spike and glistening valve. But he saw nothing. His array was closed.

“Made you look.” Megatron said smirking. “Have a seat, please.”

Shockwave trembled, wondering what Megatron would do to him. He hadn’t been listening to the brief, he had confessed wanting Megatron’s spike, and Megatron had convinced him he had gone so far that his panels had opened.

“Now that you are suitably humbled, let me give you the short version.” Megatron said. “I need a Decepticon to infiltrate the Autobot ranks. You were recommended for your loyalty and your size-changing ability. Blackarachnia says that she can easily work with your ability to craft an identity for you. You won’t end up like Blitzwing, he was merely her testbed. Have you been listening?”

“Yes, Lord Megatron.” Shockwave said. He had been listening to every word, even when Megatron’s chest puffed out during his very short brief.

“Good.” Megatron relaxed, and there was a slight tilt of his hips. “Will you take the mission?” He asked.

“Yes, Lord Megatron.” Shockwave said, slightly louder, eager to prove himself as Megatron was giving him a second chance at redeeming himself.

“And I believe you got what I need for the mission.” Megatron said. “I’ll give you the full brief, but first I need you a bit more relaxed. You can get more information when you are not trembling in fear.”

“Of course, Lord Megatron.” Shockwave said. “I’ll just -” Shockwave looked away in shame. “I’ll deal with my… distraction… alone.”

“Why alone?” Megatron’s voice fell into a timbre that was even more sensual than it had ever been in this meeting, or in his speeches. “You told me that what you want from me is my spike. I would be a bad leader if I didn’t give my subjects what they wanted.” He placed his hands on his hips, the shoulders rolled slightly back to make the chest appear even larger. Shockwave was fixated on it, nearly forgetting the actual proposal.

“That is, if you want.” Megatron added after the awkward silence. “I’ve never gotten the appeal of forcing anyone. It takes too much effort.”

Shockwave, who had turned towards the exit to quickly leave, turned back towards Megatron. “Of course I’m willing, Lord Megatron. It would be an honour.”

Megatron smirked. “I am glad you feel that way. I’ve been wondering just how far your size-changing abilities do go.”


End file.
